Laugh
by angelofmusic1989
Summary: A Harry Potter Love Story about the Weasley twins and the daughter of one of the bravest men Harry ever knew. Disclaimer: I realize that the Harry Potter series ended differently than what this story suggests.
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline Snape walked through the cold streets of Diagon Alley, tucking her face into the collar of her coat. She hadn't needed to come here in ten years. But she could still feel the excitement that she had felt then for buying her school supplies and books for each new year. She could smell the chocolates from the sweet shop, and hear the owls in their cages outside the Magical Menagerie, waiting to be chosen as a companion for Hogwarts.

The witches and wizards who were in charge of the newly reformed Ministry of Magic had tried their hardest to rebuild, but it would never have the same atmosphere that it did before the Battle. Too much had happened.

Evangeline kept walking; avoiding the eyes of the children who were rushing around with their parents, trying to get everything prepared for school. She remembered her first year. Her dad had brought her here and bought everything that she needed. These children had no idea what it was like to live in fear. What was it like to learn about Voldemort in a history class, rather than knowing about him because you have been there during his rise to power? To live without fear of annihilation?

She forgot to look where she was going, and ran into a young girl who was looking in a shop window.

"I'm so sorry," She said, picking up her satchel and the girl's parcels.

"It's quite alright, Miss. Alice, I've told you about dawdling." The girl's mother took her hand and led her away. Evangeline gave a quick glance to the window that had stolen the girl's attention. She looked back when she realized where she was.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes stood before her, still in all its glory. A display of pygmy puffs was in the window, along with Puking Pastilles and Fever Fudge, two of the most special inventions the twins had made. She smiled to herself. Perhaps she could just pop in for a moment.

The bell above the door rang and she stepped inside. It was warm and cheery. She looked around at the shelves, and then she heard a voice from the back room. A very familiar sounding man's voice.

"Be with you in a moment."

She followed the sound. Through shelves of pranks and toys. Past Quidditch jerseys. To a small storage room. And there he was.

His back was turned to her, but he was unmistakable. Tall and thin, ginger hair, and freckles that stood out on the back of his neck. He tunred his head slightly once, and she saw the scar where his left ear should have been.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be with you in a..." he turned around. "...moment."

"George."

"Evie." He put down the packages he was holding and pulled her into his arms. "Evie."

...

**Well, that's it. Let me know what you think. I know I've got some other stories out there in the works, but I wanted to get this down before I forgot it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So where have you been all these years?" George asked over a cup of coffee. He had invited her upstairs to his kitchen.

"All over, you could say. I've been living in London, mostly. Living off of my inheritance. Modestly, I might add."

"You converted it to Muggle money?"

"Only half. It's worth more in Muggle money than it is here. They just paid me for the metal it was made of; they had no idea what it is. They think it's from some rare civilization and I dug it up on an archaeological trip." George laughed at that. "When did you move from Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"After I helped Dad and Mum get on their feet after the fire. They moved back into the Burrow, finally. They'll be so excited to see you!"

"Oh, no. I couldn't...I mean...I can't."

"Why not? We were your family, Evangeline. At least let them know that you're alive."

"No, George. You can tell them that you saw me. But I can't..." she looked at her hands on her lap. "I can face them."

"Have it your way. What are you doing back in the Wizarding World?"

"Professor McGonagall wrote me to ask if I would teach at Hogwarts."

"October is a bit late in the school year for that, isn't it?"

"Yes. The potions master retired, and she asked me to step in."

"Potions, eh?"

"Potions and Head of Slytherin."

"That makes sense. I suppose it must run in the family." He watched Evie's face fall to sadness. "I'm sorry, Evie."

"It's alright. It's just...it's strange to be back here, and not have him with me. It's like it's been a hundred years, but then it's like I never left."

George stood up and crossed to her side of the table. He pulled her up and hugged her. "You'll be alright."

"I will. I hope." She gave a short laugh. They looked at one another. "Well, thank you for the coffee, and for the conversation. I should get going."

"Okay. Hey, Evie? Will you at least consider going to visit the Burrow?"

She nodded. "Goodbye, George."

"Goodbye, Evangeline."

She left, and George got a feeling that it might be the last time he would ever see her.


	3. Chapter 3

After Evangeline left George's apartment, she went back to the Muggle world. There was something that she needed to do before she went to Hogwarts.

Spinners End was as run down as she remembered. All of the shabby houses had peeling paint, and their lawns were brown and dead. She walked to the end of her road. Her father's house still stood there, as if it had frozen and been waiting for her to come back. She dug in her bag to find the key to the front door, and when she did, she took a deep breath and went inside.

The smell was the same. Like old books and laundry soap. She had been paying a housekeeper to come here once a week for the past ten years. She couldn't bear the thought of her dad's things going to disrepair. As Evangeline walked around, she remembered her last summer here; the summer between her sixth and seventh year.

_"Dad, the Weasleys have invited me to spend the last week before school at the Burrow," she said, reading the letter from the owl that had just come through the window._

_"No."_

_"Dad! Why?"_

_"I don't want you spending time with the Weasleys."_

_"Why don't you like them?"_

_"Dear, it isn't that I don't like them. I just...feel...less than secure with you out of my sight. Especially with the way things are going right now."_

_"What way are they going?"_

_"Never mind that. You aren't going."_

_"Daddy, please? It's only a week. After that, I'll be at Hogwarts, where you can keep an eye on me. And you can apparate to the Burrow whenever you feel I need to be checked up on."_

_"Evangeline..."_

_"Please?"_

_Professor Snape sighed. "Alright. You may go. But if I hear one word of you falling off a broomstick or being hit by one of those...those..."_

_"Wheezes."_

_"Right...I'm coming straight there and you're coming back home. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Dad. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and danced out of the room._

Evangeline realized now that she should have stayed with him. Not only because she hadn't had much time left to spend with her father, but because he was right. It wasn't safe for her to be there. For more reasons than the uprising of Voldemort.

She walked into the study and sat at his desk. His spectacles were there. She put them in their case and put that in her bag, along with a few books and things that she enchanted to fit into a small box. She needed things for her office, and he had been the best potions professor that Hogwarts had ever seen. She took his sweater off the back of his chair and put it on. It smelled like him still. She felt her eyes start to well up.

The kitchen was the same, and so was her bedroom. She took a few things from there, too, and then she went into his bedroom. It was full of pictures of her, and pictures of them together. She took those, and the tears were flowing freely now. She took what she needed, and after setting the box by the front door, she went out the back. There stood one lonely, solitary grave stone, with the name Severus Snape etched into it.

"Hi, Dad," she said, brushing the dirt and grass off of the marble. "I'm sorry I haven't been to visit you. I just couldn't...couldn't take it. I miss you so much. I wish you could talk to me. I'm going to be the new Potions master at Hogwarts, and the new head of Slytherin. I'm taking over your old job. I know that you were the best, and I'll try to do you justice. But it's hard. I know that everyone will be looking at me and seeing you. I've taken a few of your things with me; I hope you don't mind. I'll come back and see you more often. And I'll leave your portrait in your office. I love you."

She kissed her fingers and touched them to his name. Then she left the house as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Evangeline went to Hogwarts. She arrived by apparation and went straight to Professor McGonnagall's office. She knocked.

"Professor?"

"Oh, Miss Snape! Or, or should I say Professor Snape? It's wonderful to see you here. After all these years." The older woman stood.

"Thank you, Professor. You were too kind to offer me the job."

"Well, there was no one else I could think of with the skills of...well, you know."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Allow me to show you to your quarters, and I believe you know where the office is."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Lovely."

Professor McGonnagall led her to the Slytherin House commons. The room was large and grim; the only decoration was a small Slytherin tapestry on the wall next to the window. The bed had a green velvet cover and silver curtains. There was a dresser, a nightstand, a wardrobe, and she had her own bathroom.

"I hope you can make yourself at home here."

"I believe I can."

"Good." McGonnagall looked at her for a brief moment, and then pulled her into a hug. "You will do wonderfully, my dear. I'm counting on it."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now, it's nearly time for dinner. Get dressed, and we'll see you down in the Great Hall. I trust you remember the way?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The professor left and Evangeline got dressed. She put on the black Potions master robes and added her emerald and silver ring that she had been given when she graduated from Hogwarts. She brushed her long black hair into a ponytail, and then made her way to the Great Hall. It was the annual Halloween dinner, and the hall was adorned in splendor, as always. Jack-o-lanterns floated in mid-air, the ceiling had the night sky with a pale full moon and bright stars, and the students were all sitting with their houses at tables festooned with orange and black trimmings. Evangeline made her way to the front of the hall, watched by everyone.

"That's Snape's daughter," they whispered.

"Her father was a traitor."

"No, he was a hero. A double agent. Where do you get your information?"

"My mum told me."

"Well, your mum is as sharp as a sack of pillows."

"I wonder if she's as mean as my dad says her dad was."

She finally got to the front, and Professor McGonnagall gave her an apologetic look. Evangeline took her place and waited. The Headmistress stood and clapped her hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce our new Potions professor and head of Slytherin House, Professor Evangeline Snape." Most of the students cheered. The Headmistress clapped her hands again. "I trust you will all show her that she is a welcome addition at Hogwarts, and that you will make it a point to pay attention in her classes, as what she has to teach you will benefit your lives. And now, let the feast begin!"

Platters and bowls appeared on each table. There was chicken and steak and pork, boiled potatoes, vegetables of every kind, buttered rolls, and more. While Evangeline was eating, Hagrid sat down next to her.

"Where have you been, Professor Hagrid?" McGonnagall asked.

"I just been tyin' up a few loose ends, Headmistress. Sorry." He looked down at Evangeline. "Well, look wha' we have here! Evangeline Snape, I haven't seen you since you was a scrawny little teenager, gettin' into a mess o' trouble with them Weasley boys."

"Hello, Hagrid. It's wonderful to see you again." She put her hand on his.

"You too, little one." He smiled and then started to fill his plate.

When dinner was cleared away, dessert appeared. Tarts and pies and cakes, as far as the eye could see. Evangeline was so full by the end, she was glad for the long walk back to the Slytherin dormitory. She got herself ready for bed, and as she lay there, she thought about the challenges that she was going to face come Monday morning.

"I'm going to do my best, Dad. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

_Fred Weasley and Evangeline zoomed around the field behind the Burrow. She had just gotten a new broomstick, and She needed to gear up for Quidditch tryouts. They heard Molly Weasley's voice come from the back door._

_"Fred! Evie! It's time to come inside for supper!" They landed in the backyard. "Well, look at you two, you're filthy! Come inside and wash up. And don't forget to wash under your fingernails, Fred." She disappeared inside the house._

_"Yes, Freddie, don't forget to wash under your fingernails." Evangeline ruffled his hair._

_"Why you..." He chased after her around the yard. She cleared the back fence and he landed on top of her._

_"Ow, Fred! Get off!"_

_He put a hand over her mouth, and then leaned down to kiss her._

Evangeline shot up out of her sleep. He was there. It was so real. So vivid. She pulled the covers back and went over to her trunk. Things went flying as she searched for what she needed. She finally found it. A photograph of her and Fred the day he and George opened the joke shop. They were holding hands and waving at the camera, and every so often, Fred would kiss the top of her head or put his arm around her waist. She hugged the photo close to her chest and sobbed. He had been taken from her, and so had her father. She had been back at Hogwarts for three weeks, and it was bringing back memories that she didn't want.

The next morning, Evangeline went to talk to the Headmistress. When she walked into her office, her father's portrait was staring back at her. His black eyes, which had always seemed so cold to everyone else, were warm to her. She could see the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes that were usually put there by a smile. He was frowning today, though. And she knew why. He knew that she wanted to leave.

"Professor Snape? Please sit down." The other woman motioned to a chair on the other side of her desk. Evangeline sat. "May I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Thank you."

"So," she said, pouring the tea. "What can I help you with?"

"I...I think I should leave this place, Professor."

"Oh. Well, I should say I don't agree with you. Sugar?"

"No thank you, I'll take it plain."

Professor McGonnagall handed her the cup. "Why do you think you should leave, Evangeline?"

"I just...I don't know if I'm cut out for this."

"Well, the students think you are. It's something else." She looked at the portrait. "Your father would be very proud of you, you know."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. He was quite an educator. He had a passion for what he did. I see the same passion in you."

"I don't know if that's true."

"But I do. You're haunted by memories, though. I can tell. And not just memories of him, either. Am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The Weasley boy."

"Yes."

"Well, I remember the three of you. Inseparable, even when you were just friends. You came into this place as small terrified first years, and they left with quite a bang, didn't they?"

"Yes, they certainly did. I saw George, the day before I came here."

"Did you? I go into his shop sometimes, when I'm in Diagon Alley. I like to see when my former students are succeeding."

"He told me I should go and see his family. But I'm not ready to face them. After what I did to Fred...and the nightmares. I have nightmares about him."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Well, they aren't bad dreams, per say. It's just...I remember the good times that I had with him, and it breaks my heart even more."

"I understand, dear. But running away from Hogwarts won't make them go away. You have to face them. And as your friend, and also as your superior, I think you should go and see the Weasleys."

"But, I..."

"Now, of course, it's your choice. But I strongly urge you to take my advice."


	6. Chapter 6

It was two more weeks before Evangeline could get the courage to follow Professor McGonnagall's advice. She got dressed in jeans, a sweater, and flats. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. But she didn't want to look like she wasn't trying at all, either.

When she was ready, she put on her jacket and made sure her hair was sorted, and then she grabbed her wand and her bag and took a deep breath.

"You can do this."

She apparated to Diagon Alley. When she landed and got her bearings, she started towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She almost talked herself out of her plan to talk to George four times before she finally reached the shop. She didn't have time to talk herself out of it again; George saw her through the window and rushed out to greet her. Her face was in his chest before she could say anything.

"I knew you would come back. I knew it."

"Well, it took a lot of convincing from an old friend at Hogwarts, but I'm here."

"I'm so glad." He yelled inside the store, "Bertie, can you watch it for me for a little while? Thanks."

"Oh, you don't have to leave it..."

"I want to. Come on, let's go and have lunch, shall we?"

Evangeline took his arm and they walked to the spot that would let them into Muggle London. She looked up at her friend. He looked older. When she had last seen him, he had just lost Fred, and was inconsolable. But it looked like he had grown a shell over the wound in his heart, and now the pain was only behind his eyes.

They stopped in a little fish restaurant for lunch. While they waited for their fish and chips, they caught up some more.

"How is it going at Hogwarts?"

"It's fine, thank you. The students have all gotten over the shock that their teacher is the daughter of mean old Severus Snape. There were quite a few rumors floating around, though."

"Such as?"

"Oh, the same old ones. He killed Dumbledore, he was a Death Eater, that sort of thing."

"Well, I hope you dispelled them." He laughed at his own pun. Their food came, and they began to eat.

"Mostly. How is the shop?"

"Booming, actually. The weeks right before Christmas are always the most busy. Do you get to go on holiday for Christmas?"

"Yes. But I've no one to see."

"Yes, you do."

"George..."

"No, Evie, listen. I want you to forget everything that happened, okay? Just look at me like your friend, George, who wants you to visit his home, with his family who loves you, so you don't have to be alone on Christmas. Can you do that?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't..."

"Yes, you should. No one blames you for Fred. I know that you blame yourself. But no one else does. My mother asks about you every time she sees me."

"Alright, George. I'll go."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

"Settle down, students. Settle down." Evangeline was trying to get everyone under control, but she knew she wouldn't succeed at doing so for long. It was the day before Christmas holidays were to begin. She needed to get her mind off of it, because she had told George that she would go to the Burrow. She was also trying to think of any way she could to back out of it.

"Everyone, to your seats!" She used her teacher voice. The students ran and sat in their chairs, and she softened her expression. "Now then. I realize that most of you will be going home tomorrow for your Christmas holiday. I hope that you will enjoy it. However, keep in mind that there will be a quiz when you return, to make sure how much you have retained from this semester. Let's begin our class today, shall we?"

When her class was over and all of the spilled potions were cleaned up (it was a first year class), she went into her dad's office...her office to get some things together. She stopped when she saw a large object covered with a sheet against the wall. She didn't know how it had gotten there, and there was no tag or anything. It was almost ominous. She walked towards it carefully, and pulled the sheet back.

It was the Mirror of Erised.

She had thought it was destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts. No one had seen it for years. She was afraid to look into it, because of what she knew she would see.

She took a deep breath.

She looked.

And there they were.

Her father was standing on one side of her, smiling. He was tall. Taller than she remembered. Tears immediately started rolling down her face.

On the other side, Fred Weasley had his hand on her stomach, which was beginning to bulge. They were both wearing rings. Three small children stood in front of them, two boys and a girl. The girl had dark hair and blue eyes like her. She was holding a Hogwarts letter. The two boys looked like twins, with red hair and freckles. Fred and Evangeline's hands were on their shoulders. They were their children.

Evangeline put her hand to the mirror and sank to her knees. She began to sob, and she was glad that the children were gone so they couldn't hear her. She wept for everything that she had lost. She thought that she had pushed this down in her heart, and that the sting was barely there any more. But it was bubbling back up now. She looked again. They were still there, smiling, only now, she was kneeling to hug one of her sons.

There was a knock at the door. She looked over and George Weasley was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, George." She tried to stand, but her legs were asleep. He put the flowers on her desk and rushed over to help her. When she was on her feet, he pulled her into his arms.

"Are you alright? What is it?"

"The mirror. The Mirror of Erised." He started to turn, but she pulled his head back to her. "Don't look! It won't do for us both to be a mess."

He held her tightly, and then closed his eyes and put the sheet back over the mirror. "I'll get this out of here."

"No, it's...it's fine. I'll have someone else do it. What are you doing here?"

"I'm making a delivery. McGonnagall wanted Weasleys Christmas Crackers for the feast tonight. I said I would pop them over, but she wanted them delivered personally, to make sure there was no funny business. I'm glad I did. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just saw...so many things."

"What did you see?"

"I don't even want to think about it any more." She looked at the flowers on her desk. "Are those for me?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. They're lovely. Thank you." She made water appear into a vase and put the flowers in. "Will you be staying for the feast or going back to Diagon Alley?"

"I'm staying the night, actually. I thought I'd escort you to the Burrow tomorrow, to make sure you don't change your mind at the last minute."

"That's not necessary."

"I think it might be. You've changed, Evie."

"So have you. The years have done their work on us, haven't they dear boy?"

"They certainly have. You used to be so...commanding. Bold. You grabbed life by the shirt tails and were never afraid of anything."

"Yes. It's funny. Voldemort is dead, and the world is returning to normal. But I feel as though I have so many more things to fear now."

"Well, I won't let anything harm you Evie. I never would."

"It's not your job to protect me, George." She stood up from her desk and started enchanting books to be small enough to fit in her bag.

"Someone has to. You can't go through this life alone, Evangeline. I wish you'd let me help you."

"We should get going. How will it look if we're late to dinner together?"

"Evie..."

"Come on."


End file.
